


Blind Date

by BurntHoneyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, Car Sex, College AU, Kinda, M/M, Plot heavy with a bit of spicy at the end, Public Sex, Smut, Soccer Player Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith's constant flirting leaves Hunk confused, until the two of them end up in the backseat of a car on the way to their first date.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Heith Valentine!  
> I hope you like it! x
> 
> Comments/kudos are much appreciated.

Keith threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, more than thankful to finally be done with practice for the day. Their coach hadn’t been too hard on them seeing that they had a game tomorrow, but Keith still felt a burn in his thighs. Soccer practice in college was a lot more demanding than the leniency he’d grown used to on his high school team.

Said team had consisted of incredibly skilled players, almost all of them graduating with college scholarships, Keith included. If practices weren’t half-assed, they were spent goofing off on the soccer field or in the locker rooms.  The coach’s supervision lessened with each practice seeing as their season continued with no losses and with Keith being the captain, he really didn’t have to put in much effort.

As the pain in his calves became more prevalent with each step, Keith was certain that he wasn’t the only one from his former team regretting that lack of discipline.

The soccer player reached his car and as he tossed his soccer ball in the trunk, heard a familiar ringtone coming from his duffel bag. Keith answered, wedging the phone between his head and shoulder as he opened the driver seat door and threw the duffel bag into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Hey, you remember Lance?”

“Is that the… preppy guy you’ve been talking about?” Keith asked after a pause.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember him. Hold on a sec,” Keith tossed his phone onto his duffel bag as he buckled in and started his car, bringing his phone back to his ear as he started to leave the parking lot. “Why’d you ask?”

“Uh, Lance wanted me to ask if-”

“I’m not having a threesome with you, gross.” Keith teased, smirking at Shiro’s nervous laughter.

“No, no, he wants to set you up with his friend, like, on a double date with us. Well, not you specifically, he just said one of my friends.”

“Can I get a picture?”

“Don’t tell him I sent one.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, I’ll try not to have it slip out when we go out for brunch tomorrow.”

Shiro sent a picture of Lance’s friend, along with an instruction not to open the attachment until he was no longer driving. He was always reminding Keith to turn off his phone before driving anywhere, and Keith couldn't blame him. Shiro had lost an arm in a horrible car accident where the other driver was texting and driving. After witnessing Keith just give a single _glance_ at an incoming text while giving Shiro a ride home one night, he had launched into a lecture that put any of the lectures Keith’s mom had ever given him to shame.

Keith always considered himself a good driver so he didn’t see the issue in allowing himself to text while driving every now and then. Since he befriended Shiro, the habit disappeared. Come to think of it, a few other toxic habits of his disappeared as well.

Keith’s phone buzzed as he unlocked the door to his dorm, a yawn escaping him as he walked inside. He caught a glimpse of his roommate at their desk but didn’t stare too long, kicking the door shut behind him as he pulled out his phone.

 **_Allura  
_** _Your game is at 1 tomorrow right?_

After Keith replies, he opens the picture Shiro had sent as he fell backwards onto his bed. Keith thought his heart skipped a beat when the picture loaded. The guy was a total knockout, and exactly his type. He read the beautiful boy’s name just as Allura texted him back again, eyes glancing to her message at the top of his phone screen.  

 **_Allura  
_** _Sweet :) Goodnight! x_

Keith returned the sentiment before bringing his attention back to the photo Shiro sent. A frown worked its way onto Keith’s face as he continued to study Hunk’s features, then he felt his stomach drop. The soccer player opened his phone’s camera feature and tried to not so obviously point it towards his roommate’s desk, his suspicions confirmed.

Hunk was focused on his homework, completely oblivious to Keith watching him through his phone. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he played with the pencil in his hand and Keith felt his face heat up further when Hunk’s eyes turned to him.

Keith forced himself to stay still and try not to give himself away but he could feel Hunk’s traveling eyes. The soccer player watched Hunk’s gaze drop and Keith frowned before realizing his shorts had obeyed gravity when he had fallen back on the bed. He had toed off his shoes so with his socks mid-calf and shorts bunched up to mid-thigh, Keith couldn’t blame the other for staring.

The soccer player finally managed to pull himself together to close the camera and messaged Shiro about his revelation. Keith didn’t wait for a response and sat up, the stench of grass and sweat becoming too much. He started with peeling off his shirt then pulled his hair out from the messy ponytail, running a hand through it.

He tried not to show off too much too soon as he stripped down to his boxers and made his way to shower. Keith hid his smirk as he turned around in the doorway to the bathroom, satisfied to see that Hunk had been staring. The student's eyes widened a bit at being caught, pencil falling to the floor at Keith’s sudden movement. Keith was finding it incredibly hard to maintain the blank expression.

“Hey, I’m gonna shower, did you need to use the bathroom first?”

“N-no, no, I’m good.” Hunk cleared his throat as he turned back to his desk, pencil in hand once more.

Keith closed the door, smiling to himself as he walked over to start the shower. The only reason Keith would stop by his dorm was because the bathroom was ridiculously nicer than the one in the shitty two bedroom his mom could barely even afford. It was also a requirement for freshmen to live on campus, but Keith doubted there was anyone to make sure of that.

He took his time under the hot water, letting it wash away any hints of dirt or grass stains on his skin. Keith was an aggressive player and wasn’t afraid to get dirty, even during practice. That put him on the coach’s good side but Keith was starting to debate if all the bruises and scrapes were worth it.

A yawn escaped him again as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Keith had plenty of homework to do but decided to worry about it on Sunday, as he usually did. The soccer player dropped the towel that was around his waist, momentarily forgetting about his roommate until he heard an odd noise behind him.

Keith smirked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Hunk still sitting at his desk and eyes widening when Keith caught him staring. He winked at Hunk which caused the other student to blush furiously and with his backside on full display, Keith knew he was a sight to look at. He wasn’t insecure in the slightest but he was still new to flirting, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach as he looked back to the dresser.

For some ironic reason, most people assumed he was straight so he was never really approached romantically. At least not by anyone he’s had interest in. Of course he could approach _them_ but he never knew what to say, how to act.

With Hunk, apparently all he had to do was exist and show some skin to get his attention.

Keith finally allowed himself to smile when he was under the covers of his bed, light from his phone reflecting onto his face. He had to cover his mouth with a hand as he read through Shiro’s messages, trying not to laugh at his friend’s assumptions.

 **_Shiro  
_** _Duude omg that’s crazy_

 **_Shiro  
_** _Please don’t fuck him you haven’t even been on the date yet_

 **_Shiro  
_** _You’re fucking him aren’t you_

 **_Shiro  
_** _Why are you like this_

 **_Shiro  
_** _Hoe_

 **_Shiro  
_** _I’m going to bed I’ll see you at your game tomorrow_

 **_Shiro  
_ ** _Slut_

 **_Keith  
_** _We didn’t fuck but I showed him my ass and he likes it_

Keith didn’t have to wait more than a minute for a reply, this time unable to muffle his laugh.

 **_Shiro  
_** _KEITH_

 **_Shiro  
_** _EXPLAIN_

Keith decides to leave Shiro on read momentarily as he sets a series of alarms for the following morning. The soccer player fell asleep a short while after with the white glow resting on his face, a soft snore echoing throughout the room.

 

 

 **_Keith  
_** _Hey real y drunk can frendss sleep over??_

Hunk stared at his roommate’s text, unsure how to react. The two had exchanged numbers via the whiteboard on the back of the door many months ago. Hunk thought Keith hadn’t bothered to save his number since he had never texted him but as another text bubble appeared, he was proved wrong a second time.

 **_Keith  
_** _Will b quiett_

 **_Hunk  
_** _Sure, I don’t mind_

It was just after one in the morning and Hunk usually wasn’t up so late when he had work the next day, but almost all of his teachers had assigned homework over the weekend. Hunk already had a speech, two essays, and a presentation on his schedule for Monday but he knew he could get everything done on time if he scheduled his time well. He had been making great progress but knew that when Keith returned, the progress would probably come to a halt.

The first time Hunk saw Keith was two weeks after the school year started. The soccer player had showed up to shower before leaving briefly after, leaving Hunk lovestruck and confused. Since then, Hunk deduced that Keith must be living somewhere off campus and seeing as freshmen were required to live in the dorm, Hunk covered for him every time the RA asked where he was.

Ever since that first glimpse, Hunk had always thought Keith was out of his league. That was, until last night. Hunk thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was certain that Keith was going to be disgusted when he was caught staring, but the soccer player had _winked_ at him. Hunk definitely wondered if Keith was just being a tease but… he enjoyed entertaining the idea that there was a chance Keith liked him too.

Hunk finished editing Monday’s speech just as hushed voices were heard outside the door and the lock clicked. The student tried to pretend he was keeping busy as he watched Keith stumble inside, two bodies following him.

He recognized the taller one as an upperclassman he’d seen around campus but the girl was a mystery. Keith gave a weak wave to direct them to his bed before locking the door, toeing off his shoes before following them. Hunk had to disguise his laugh as a cough when Keith promptly laid on the floor between the dresser and bed, not caring to do much else before passing out.

“Keith?” The girl laughed, unable to hide her own amusement at Keith’s action.

“Jus’ sleep in the bed, Allura...” The upperclassman said.

Hunk diverted his eyes when Keith’s white-haired friend started to undress, tossing her shorts and crop top off to the side before peeling herself out of the white fishnets. She made herself comfortable in the bed, the taller student lying down beside Keith, who had already started to snore.

Less than ten minutes went by before all movement ceased on the opposite side of the room. Hunk quietly tidied his area before turning off the light, brushing his teeth before returning to bed where he finally went to sleep as well. However, it felt like had just closed his eyes before he was opening them to the sound of his alarm.

The student yawned as he blindly swatted at his phone which screamed from the bedside table. The bed was warm and he was tempted to fall back asleep, but there were essays waiting to be edited and Hunk knew he wouldn’t feel up to it after working his 10 hour shift.

A shower was taken and coffee was brewed before the student finally found himself sitting on his bed once more, opening his laptop. Hunk was oddly thankful for his roommate falling asleep on the floor and returning with his friends. He was much less likely to be caught ogling Keith with an audience present.

There was movement out of the corner of his eye but Hunk was absorbed into his homework, too focused to notice Allura had woken up. She had been awake for quite a while, but remained quiet as she scrolled through her phone. The trio’s plans from the previous night left them all way too hungover than any of them would like to admit.

The upperclassman was the next to wake up, a deep sleep disrupted by the strong smell of coffee. As soon as his eyes shot open, he groaned and tried moving his arm to hold his head but frowned as his movements were restricted. Keith’s back was pulled back against his chest and the upperclassmen started to untangle himself from the other.

“Drunk you really likes spooning, Shiro.”

The man only groaned at Allura’s comment, finally peeling himself off his friend which resulted in a quiet groan from the soccer player.

“Shiro…?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you…” Keith’s question was mumbled into his arm and Shiro laughed.

“Can’t hear you, buddy.”

Keith groaned again as he rolled over to lay on his back, an arm over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight that took over the room. To say his head was pounding would be the understatement of the year. Shiro had warned him not to drink too much but seeing him not taking his own advice, Keith had completely disregarded the warning.

In hindsight, the soccer player realized Shiro was much more tolerable to alcohol than he was and they were words of wisdom rather than simple advice.

Keith moved his other arm to hit Shiro when the taller laughed but with how groggy Keith was, Shiro was able to move out of the way. Keith groaned when his laugh grew louder, Allura’s joining a few seconds after.

“I can’t move…”

“Yeah?”

Keith huffed, not bothering to reply. Shiro and Allura were well aware of how grumpy and irritable Keith could be in the morning, and when that mood was accompanied with a hangover, the two wouldn’t doubt that their friend could _kill_ someone with just a single look.

Their laughter, though muffled, continued and Keith was incredibly confused on what was so amusing. He tried moving his arm to hit Shiro again and made contact, but was unable to inflict any serious damage. Shiro took Keith’s hand, holding it in his when the soccer player tried pulling it back.

“Does the baby need a nap?”

Allura’s laugh heightened even further and Keith couldn’t stop a corner of his mouth from sliding upwards, moving his free hand to rub his eyes. Their teasing never went too far and Allura’s laugh never failed to put a smile on Keith’s face. And as he sat up and opened his eyes, the beautiful boy sitting across the room on his bed never failed to put butterflies in Keith’s stomach.

The light from his laptop reflected onto his perfect face, and that stupid cute tongue was poking out of his stupid cute mouth again. His fingers were tapping his leg, thick eyebrows furrowed and Keith didn’t realize he was staring until Shiro waved a hand in front of his face. The soccer player ignored the heat in his cheeks, satisfied at having regained enough mobility to punch his friend in the shoulder, who was not expecting the affection.

“Ow!” Shiro fell back dramatically against Keith’s dresser, and Keith turned to Allura who's laughing had developed into a snicker.

“You shut up too.”

“What, you gonna hit me too?”

“I might.” Keith said, smirking.

Allura returned the expression before bundling up further in the blankets and Keith ran a hand through his hair before laying back down. He was incredibly uncomfortable after sleeping in the clothes from the previous day. It felt like the jeans’ seams were digging into his skin and he knew he would have red imprints from them for the remainder of the day.

Keith sat up from the uncomfortable carpeted floor, peeling the jeans off his legs with a groan. He ignored Shiro’s laughter as he rubbed feeling back into his legs before stripping his sweat-soaked shirt from his body.

“D’you think he let me have some coffee?” Shiro’s voice was incredibly quiet, and Keith was surprised he had heard the question at all.

“Yeah, just ask him…” Keith replied, moving his hands to hold the bottom of his feet as he stretched forward.

Shiro stood up and returned with Keith’s travel mug full of coffee only a minute later, the upperclassman savoring the hot liquid as it poured down his throat. Hunk had told Keith via the whiteboard on the back of the door that he’s welcome to indulge in the coffee whenever he’d like, and Keith was more than happy to hold him to that promise.

 

 

Hunk couldn’t help it. Couldn’t tear his eyes away.

All of Keith’s assets were on display as he walked into the small kitchen area. His stomach, his arms, his legs. Hunk was certain the soccer player was pure muscle. Keith’s hair was messy and his legs were covered in red marks, Hunk blushing when an image entered his mind of leaving more red marks on the pale skin.

Hunk was thankful the laptop was covering the tent in his pants, though he still tried to keep his staring as inconspicuous as possible. He briefly looked back to his laptop, typing nonsense into a new tab as he watched Keith’s friends out of the corner of his eye.

Allura was still in her blanket burrito and currently unable to see him, unless she suddenly decided to move into a sitting position. Shiro sat against the dresser still and from his thumb’s constant movements, he must be busy texting someone important. He seemed pretty focused so Hunk allowed himself to move his eyes back to Keith but when he did, his heart skipped a beat.

Keith was staring directly at him, smirking into his mug as he sipped his coffee. Hunk felt his cheeks heat up but he didn’t dare speak, especially when Keith moved a hand to run down his toned stomach to the waistband of his underwear. Hunk’s eyes followed the movements closely and he had to bite his tongue to avoid embarrassing himself.

Keith slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband, moving them ever so slowly to his hip. He pulled the fabric and only when it snapped against his skin did Hunk look back to his laptop. Hunk frantically tried to control his breathing as he watched Shiro in his peripheral view. The upperclassman had to lean over a bit to investigate the noise, but Keith had already turned around to pour more coffee into his mug.

“Hey, could you get me more too?” Shiro moved his cup to the hand closer to Keith, extending it as far as he could without standing. “Uh, if that’s okay with you?”

Hunk glanced up and saw Shiro watching him expectantly. The only thing Hunk could manage was a nod, not trusting himself to speak as he was still replaying Keith’s teasing movements in his mind. He had learned his lesson and didn’t dare watch Keith further when he walked over to Shiro to fulfill his friend’s request.

However tempting the image was.

Hunk finished proofreading the final slide of his English powerpoint when his phone dinged. He looked down to see Lance had texted him and when he did, more texts followed.

 **_Lance  
_** _Guess who’s going on a blind date :)_

 **_Lance  
_** _YOU!!!!!_

 **_Lance  
_** _And you’re not allowed to say no!_

Hunk resisted the urge to groan, a frown forming on his face. He knew Lance meant well but dating has never been easy for him. And now that Keith was flirting with him so... _boldly_ , to say the least, Hunk wasn’t sure if he even _wanted_ to go on a blind date. Though, the small part of him that doubted Keith’s intentions had the student unlocking his phone to reply.

 **_Hunk  
_** _Who’s it with?_

 **_Lance  
_** _One of Shiro’s friends :) It’s a double date! So you’ll be with us, you’ll be fine!!_

 **_Hunk  
_** _Are they cute?? Did you see a pic?_

 **_Lance  
_** _Shiro wouldn’t tell me who :(_

 **_Lance  
_** _Buuuuuuuut he DID say that he knows they like you ;)_

Hunk’s interest peaked at Lance’s last message, his frown slowly morphing into a smile as a rosy color overtook his cheeks. The student tried to get more details from him but his efforts were fruitless. 

The sound of a waistband snapping again drew Hunk’s attention and he found himself looking up, eyes drifting to where Keith stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Keith had the same smirk he was giving Hunk earlier and the student glanced over at Keith’s friends but seeing they were both preoccupied with their phones, Hunk decided it was safe to glue his eyes back to Keith.

Hunk felt his mouth drop open ever so slightly as Keith turned into the bathroom and started to slide his underwear down, the fabric moving painfully slow over his ass. The soccer player bent over as he pulled them off his legs and when he straightened, looked over his shoulder. One of his hands moved to his ass, roughly dragging his fingernails over one cheek and leaving red trails behind.

Keith’s ass was as beautiful as the rest of him, and Hunk wanted nothing more than to either hold it in his hands or bury his face in it. His desire must have shown on his face because Keith’s cheeks flushed pink for the first time since the teasing had started. They held each other’s gaze and Hunk’s tent was now a full blown campsite, the student barely able to control his breathing as Keith slowly shut the door to the bathroom.

Hunk immediately informed Lance of what had just taken place, seeing as he had told his friend everything that had happened prior. The two continue to go back and forth on if Keith is just being a tease or what, until they ultimately come to the decision that Lance will just ask Shiro until he cracks under the pressure.

When Hunk hears the bathroom door open a while later, he summons all of his willpower not to glance over. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or thankful that Keith was wearing clothes this time. Hunk continued watching him out of the corner of his eye as he made his way over to Shiro and Allura, roughly shoving Allura who responded with some colorful phrases.

“C’mon, princess… time to get up.” Hunk could hear Allura’s whine from where he sat on the opposite of the room. “Did you wanna come over?”

“No…” Allura yawned as she stretched, finally sitting up and emerging from her blanket cocoon. “Could I get a ride home though?”

“Sure… Shiro?”

“Ah, I’m hanging out with Lance.”

Hunk resisted the urge to peek his head up at the mention of his friend’s name. He continued listening to the remainder of their conversation, up until the trio finally made to leave the dorm while engaged in a heated debate about Allura wearing Keith’s band tees.

“I give them back, you baby.”

“Yeah, you do, but then they smell like a bunch of fruits.”

Allura laughed. “You’re saying I smell like fruit?”

“Yes.” Keith punched Shiro’s arm when the taller began laughing too. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, a fruitcake should smell like fruit, shouldn’t it?” Shiro smirked.

Hunk allowed a small smile to form on his own face as Keith didn’t respond. Only when the door closed did Shiro’s laugh escalate from the hallway, indicating Keith had understood Shiro’s jab.

As the week continued, so did Keith’s constant teasing and flirting. Hunk’s eyes always traveled over the globes of Keith’s ass whenever it was presented to him and more than once did the student have to force himself to stay where he was. He didn’t want Keith to think that he was unable to keep his hands to himself… or maybe that’s what the other wanted? For Hunk to walk over there, throw him on his bed, and fuck him so hard he would feel him all through soccer practice.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

Instead, Hunk spent the entirety of his time in their dorm thirsting after the soccer player who may or may not be teasing Hunk just for the fun of it. He didn’t seem like the type to do that but surely if Keith was seriously interested in him, he would have approached him? Or maybe Keith was waiting for Hunk to approach him first?

Whatever. Flirting was hard.

Hunk was slowly starting to become thankful for the blind date Lance had set up for him. Even if it didn’t end with the two planning a second one, Hunk was looking forward to the experience at least. Maybe it would help him figure out how to confront Keith.

 

 

Friday finally arrived and Keith was nervous.

The feeling was new to him. Or at least for _this_ situation. The last time he remembered being so nervous were soccer tryouts, and that was at least 6 months ago. Being nervous for a date? With the same guy he’d been seducing and flirting with for the past week?

That was unheard of.

“Dude, you need to chill.”

“Yeah, yeah, I am… I _am_ chill.”

Keith was sitting on the trunk of Shiro’s car, oblivious to how his leg was bouncing against the bumper. They were outside Lance’s house, waiting for said student to come outside before the trio would make their way to Hunk’s house.

“He’s totally into you. You have nothing to be worried about.”

“You say that but he hasn’t… _done anything_. He just stares.” Keith’s brows furrowed further as he continued staring at the driveway, then moved his gaze to Lance’s house.

“He’s probably just shy.”

“Yeah…”

Keith had no idea what he was doing. Dating wasn’t his forte and he usually went on dates to fuck, not to start a relationship. His nerves were shot and though he had kicked the habit a short while after meeting Shiro, his fingers were starting to twitch for a cigarette.

“You really like him don’t you?”

Keith blushed at Shiro’s question, but it wasn’t really a question. The soccer player didn’t have to say anything as he confirmed Shiro’s presumption with a single look. The sound of a door closing caught the student’s attention and Keith couldn’t help his eyebrows raising as Lance left the house.

“Keith,” Shiro dragged out.

“Don’t worry, he’s all yours.” Keith punched Shiro’s shoulder at the warning, his friend walking over to hold open the passenger side door for his arm candy.

If Lance didn’t fit the the preppy stereotype Keith chalked him up to be, he certainly did now. A pair of high waisted jeans were showing off his long legs and a blue crop top exposed a small section of his midriff. He did have some sense to dress warm though, seeing as he was swallowed in one of Shiro’s jackets.

“Hey, you look great.”

“Thanks!”

Shiro kissed Lance’s cheek before he got in the car, Keith chuckling as Shiro threw him another stare when he shut the door. The soccer player laughed at the threat in his friend’s eyes and reminded Shiro once again that Lance wasn’t his type before opening the door behind the driver’s seat.

Keith was quiet the entire ride to Hunk’s house. Shiro and Lance were engaged in a conversation about some new movie that had come out recently, of which Keith couldn’t care less about. The only thing he could think of right now was Hunk.

Was he going to be disappointed when he opened the door and saw Keith sitting there? Upset? Annoyed?

Keith’s leg started bouncing again as he stared out the window, fixating on the shadows the street lamps were casting until they eventually came to a stop. The soccer player felt his heart beat pick up as he barely registered Lance saying that he’ll text his friend they were outside. Keith relaxed his posture and watched out the opposite backseat window, staring at the front door of the house they were parked in front of.

“Um… Keith?” The soccer player blinked at Lance’s voice but looked at him curiously. “Uh…I just wanted to say that… my friend really likes you, so please don’t hurt his feelings too much if it doesn’t go well.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond but thankfully, the cheerleader had turned around, apparently just as uncomfortable as Keith was. Suddenly, the door opposite to Keith opened and he felt his heart skip a beat. Hunk’s eyes widened and he blushed when the soccer player winked at him.

“H-Hey,”

“Hey,” Keith repeated teasingly, Hunk’s cheek growing rosier as he buckled in.

Shiro backed out of Hunk’s driveway before turning the music back up, but it was still quiet enough for conversation. Keith was just staring at Hunk, smirking as the other student squirmed under his gaze. Keith felt his nervousness practically disappear into thin air and when Hunk finally looked back at him, the soccer player’s smile grew.

“D’you know it was me?”

“No, did you?”

“No,” Keith said, feeling Shiro’s eyes on him.

“How was, uh, soccer practice?” Hunk diverted his eyes now and usually Keith would be incredibly uncomfortable with such awkward small talk but with Hunk, it was the cutest thing in the world.

“It was good… was really sweaty though, you’re lucky I showered.”

Hunk’s eyes returned to Keith and he felt butterflies in his stomach at the hunger in his eyes. Keith wanted to paint a prettier picture for Hunk to think of, and Keith knew the other definitely had the mental library to do so. However, he wasn’t sure just how innocent Lance was and he didn’t feel like putting Shiro through his masked dirty talking.

“How was your day? Homework?” Keith asked, trying to keep the conversation moving.

“I, uh, was fine. My day was fine, didn’t get much homework for once so that’s nice.”

“You’re really cute,” Keith’s smile grew as Hunk’s blush returned.

“Th-thanks, you are too.”

Keith smiled and moved a hand to rest on Hunk’s thigh after moving his gaze forward. Hunk didn’t push his hand away though he did let out a small noise of surprise, Keith’s smile morphing into a smirk as he continued to look ahead. Shiro and Lance were still invested in conversation and the only outside light came from the street lights, so Keith deemed it safe to move his hand to Hunk’s crotch.

Hunk was breathing heavily through his nose as Keith started palming him through his pants. The soccer player felt Hunk’s length grow hard under his hand, daring to look at him when he let out a gasp.

“You alright?”

Since it was dark, Keith knew Shiro nor Lance could see where his hand was unless they were looking for something out of place. The noise didn’t draw their attention but after Keith’s question, their conversation halted as they both looked back.

“Y-yeah, uh, just, uh, thought I was gonna sneeze.” Hunk quickly put together.

Keith turned back to face the front, fingers teasing Hunk’s zipper only when Shiro and Lance grew disinterested. The two’s conversation picked up again and Keith struggled to pull down Hunk’s zipper with how his hand was positioned, a frown working it’s way on his face. It disappeared when a bigger, and shakier, hand covered Keith’s.

The soccer player had to bite his tongue when Hunk pulled himself out, his hand barely able to circle around it. His pants were growing tighter and he moved his free hand to palm himself, willing his body to calm down at least temporarily.

Hunk was thick and pulsing in his hand. When Keith looked over, he had to disguise his moan with a cough into his arm. The soccer player continued to move his hand up and down Hunk’s cock, eyes moving to the rear view mirror until Shiro finally looked back at him.

“Hey, Shiro, I’m gonna lay down.”

“Alright, we’re like five minutes away so don’t fall asleep.”

Keith temporarily pulled his hand away from Hunk and only laid down when he confirmed Lance wasn’t going to look back at them. Keith rested his head on Hunk’s thigh, looking up at him innocently as if his dick wasn’t on full display inches from his face.

“Is it fine if I rest my head here?”

“Y-yeah,” Hunk’s voice cracked, and Keith smirked.

Shiro had taken Keith’s hint and turned up the music. The car started to vibrate from the bass and Keith wasted no time in kissing the tip of Hunk’s cock. Pre-cum was smeared on his lips as he continued the sloppy treatment, his hand returning to stroke Hunk’s length.

Even with the music turned up, Keith could still hear and feel Hunk gasping as he took more of his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, moaning when a huge hand found its way to his hair. It was gentle, hesitant. But not what Keith wanted.

The soccer player moaned again, this time deeper as if trying to resemble a growl. Hunk bucked his hips and Keith almost choked but managed to keep his composure. The hand in his hair tightened and Keith took Hunk’s cock further, until it was hitting the back of his throat.

Keith relaxed his throat further and closed his eyes as he focused on breathing entirely through his nose. He moved his head up and down until Hunk seemed to catch on, Keith almost choking a second time when Hunk’s hand tightened in his hair again.

Hunk finally started to fuck Keith’s mouth, though it was sloppy and slow at first the other student quickly found a steady pace. Keith let out little moans between Hunk’s thrusts, working a hand down to his crotch to palm himself through his pants again. He definitely underestimated how incredibly _hot_ this was going to be.

When Hunk came, it was sudden and caught Keith off guard. However, the soccer player fought the urge to gag and was determined to swallow every last drop. Keith squeezed himself just as hard as Hunk was pulling at his hair but Hunk’s final thrusts were driving Keith insane and as every second passed, Keith’s release was edging closer.

Thankfully, Hunk let go of Keith’s hair and the soccer player immediately pulled off with a pop, which was only audible to him. Keith rested his cheek on Hunk’s thigh again as he caught his breath, the thumping bass starting to give him a headache. He closed his eyes but opened them seconds later when a thumb touched his lips. Keith hummed as he stared up at Hunk, waiting for the other to say something. Anything.

Instead, Hunk just gave a small smile before tucking himself away and running his hand through Keith’s hair. It was soothing, and Keith allowed himself to close his eyes again. His pants were still incredibly tight but thankfully, the heat that had been pooling in his stomach was starting to die down.

Maybe if it returned, he could convince Hunk to fool around in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
